Warriors: Storm of Blood: Cruel Season, OCs Needed!
by Nightstorm of Terraclan
Summary: I need more OCs for more stories! The Rules are in the story and so is the guidelines: please help me with this as I need your brilliant minds to help me!
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing again! Hooray, ikr!**

 **I need more OC's and I have decided to trololol you guys by filling in some of the roles already!**

 **OK, now for the rules:**

 **NO CHARACTERS POSTED ON OTHER OC COLLECTIONS ALLOWED! (Don't copy and paste something you submitted for another one of these)**

 **SINCE DEPUTIES AND LEADERS ARE A SOLO CAT JOB, PLEASE READ THE OTHER SUBMITTED CHARACTERS OF ONE OF THOSE ROLES TO ENSURE THERE IS NO OVERLAPPING! (If you believe your character is better than one already submitted for the same role and clan, submit it and if I agree (or disagree) I will PM both users explain why they got/didn't get picked)**

 **I WILL BE LENIENT ON HOW MANY WARRIORS THERE ARE (I would prefer around 20 for each clan but I may (Probably will) allow there to be more or less (Around 5 apprentices per clan too)(around 4 elders per clan))**

 **MEDICINE CATS ARE ALSO A SLIGHT EXCEPTION AS THERE CAN BE TWO, NO MORE THAN TWO WILL BE ALLOWED! (Once again, if you believe your OC medicine cat is better post it and I will decide)**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME MORE THAN ONE CAT! (There should be plenty of room for it and it allows me to actually fill up the allegiances!)**

 **PLEASE, NO MARY-SUES! (Need I Explain?)**

 **FINALLY, FOLLOW THE GIVEN LAYOUT! (It just helps me when reading your OC!)**

 **NAME:**

 **GENDER:**

 **RANK:**

 **AGE:**

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **CLAN:**

 **APPRENTICES: (If any)**

 **OTHER:**

 **Thank you!**

 **I will update the allegiances every day for a week as characters are submitted!**

 **ALSO: please note that guest reviews take a few days to show up for me! (IDK why but they do!)**

 **Allegiances:**

 **Stormclan:**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Black tom with light gray patches, white spots and golden-amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** *OPEN*

 **Medicine Cat(s):** *OPEN*

Ryepool: Tiny ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tigershade: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Snaketooth: Brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Mudrush: Brown tom with a darker brown stripe down his back and sickly green

eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: White tom with green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Wolfclaw: Ancient brown tom with white paws and sharp claws

 **Frostclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Stonejaw: Large light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

 **Warriors:**

Icepelt: White she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Elders:**

 **Terraclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Nightstorm (not a reference or anything)

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Elders:**

 **Scorchclan:**

 **Leader:** Sharpstar: Large brown tom with green eyes and huge claws

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Elders:**


	2. Day 1

**Allegiances:**

 **Stormclan:**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Black tom with light gray patches, white spots and golden-amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Eagleflight: Huge light brown tom with a white chest, whites paws, white muzzle and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Dewleaf: Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Ryepool: Tiny ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tigershade: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Snaketooth: Brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Mudrush: Brown tom with a darker brown stripe on his back and green eyes.

Moonfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: White tom with green eyes.

Needlepaw: Dark-gray tom with with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Doveflight: white she-cat with amber eyes (Nursing 2 kits):

Lightningkit: Golden tom with amber eyes

 ** _Thunderkit: Large Orange tom with darker orange stripes and golden eye_** s

 **Elders:**

Wolfclaw: Ancient brown tom with white paws and sharp claws

 **Frostclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Stonejaw: Large light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Pinesong: Lean Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Littlepaw: Energetic ginger tabby she-cat with brownish-orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icepelt: White she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Specklesplash: Beautiful golden she-cat with white speckles all over her pelt and face and amber eyes.

Eelstrike: Black tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Ryepaw

 **Apprentices:**

Ryepaw: Light-brown she-cat with black front paws and green eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

 **Terraclan:** **(FULL)**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar

 **Deputy:** Nightstorm: Black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes. (not a reference or anything)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Finchtail: Very young tom with tan fur, black speckles and stripes and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ravensky: Void-black tom with amber eyes

Emeraldeyes: Beautiful tuxedo she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Strikeclaw: Golden tom with large claws and amber eyes

Flamecloud: Bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Whispersong: Mute she-cat with silver fur, gray stripes and green eyes

Leopardspot: Very lean she-cat with beige fur, brown spots and green eyes

Echoheart: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oceantide: Gray-blue tom with darker tail and blue eyes

Diamondclaw: White she-cat with very large claws and blue eyes

Ruffletail: Brown she cat with VERY bushy tail and amber eyes

Squirrelfoot: Ginger tom with tiny feet and green eyes

Jadeclaw: White tom with very large claws and green eyes

Swiftstone: White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes

Poppypelt: Brown she cat with black spots all over and green eyes

Bramblefur: Brown tom with very spiky fur and amber eyes

Mistfur: Blueish-gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Clawpaw: very small gray tabby tom with large claws and green eyes

Shadepaw: Black she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes

Mosspaw: Light-gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Clovershine: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Nursing 3 kits):

Dapplekit: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowkit: Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Applekit: Caramel-colored tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Webfoot: Ancient gray tom with blueish-gray paws and blue eyes

Crashpelt: Brown tom with a ragged pelt and orange eyes

 **Scorchclan:**

 **Leader:** Sharpstar: Large brown tom with green eyes and huge claws

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

 **Warriors:**

Skywing: Lean long legged tom with gray fur and copper colored eyes

(Apprentice): Spikepaw

Whitedeer: Small,thin she cat with pale-gray fur and two different colored eyes

Silverwolf: Large silver tom with spiky fur and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Spikepaw: Light-brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

 **Queens:**

Thistlewhisker: Light-brown tabby she-cat with a single white leg and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

 **Yes, I did fill up Terraclan with cats that I have used in my prior stories, no it is not due to laziness, its a reference! ;) I'm very glad to see that there were a lot of submissions in one day! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Sorry for the wait!

**Allegiances:**

 **Stormclan:**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Black tom with light gray patches, white spots and golden-amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Eagleflight: Huge light brown tom with a white chest, whites paws, white muzzle and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Dewleaf: Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Ryepool: Tiny ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tigershade: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Snaketooth: Brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Mudrush: Brown tom with a darker brown stripe on his back and green eyes.

Moonfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shadowfern: Black she cat with green eyes

(Apprentice): Nightpaw

Ravenwillow: Black she-cat with light gray patches and blue eyes

Emberbreeze: Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Boarpelt: Big brown tom with blue eyes and a thick pelt

Fishscale: Gray tom with blue eyes

Leopardspot: Tan tom with grayish shading, black spots and golden-amber eyes

Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: White tom with green eyes.

Needlepaw: Dark-gray tom with with black stripes and amber eyes

Nightpaw: Black Tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Doveflight: white she-cat with amber eyes (Nursing 2 kits):

Lightningkit: Golden tom with amber eyes

 _ **Thunderkit: Large orange tom with darker orange stripes and golden eyes**_

 **Elders:**

Wolfclaw: Ancient brown tom with white paws and sharp claws

 **Frostclan:**

 **Leader:** Willowstar: Gray-blue she-cat with striking green eyes

(Apprentice): Cinderpaw

 **Deputy:** Stonejaw: Large light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Pinesong: Lean Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Littlepaw: Energetic ginger tabby she-cat with brownish-orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icepelt: White she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Specklesplash: Beautiful golden she-cat with white speckles all over her pelt and face and amber eyes.

Eelstrike: Black tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Ryepaw

 **Apprentices:**

Ryepaw: Light-brown she-cat with black front paws and green eyes.

Cinderpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

 **Terraclan:** **(FULL)**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar: Bright-brown tom with black stripes and amber yes

 **Deputy:** Nightstorm: Black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes. (not a reference or anything)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Finchtail: Very young tom with tan fur, black speckles and stripes and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ravensky: Void-black tom with amber eyes

Emeraldeyes: Beautiful tuxedo she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Strikeclaw: Golden tom with large claws and amber eyes

Flamecloud: Bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Whispersong: Mute she-cat with silver fur, gray stripes and green eyes

Leopardspot: Very lean she-cat with beige fur, brown spots and green eyes

Echoheart: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oceantide: Gray-blue tom with darker tail and blue eyes

Diamondclaw: White she-cat with very large claws and blue eyes

Ruffletail: Brown she cat with VERY bushy tail and amber eyes

Squirrelfoot: Ginger tom with tiny feet and green eyes

Jadeclaw: White tom with very large claws and green eyes

Swiftstone: White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes

Poppypelt: Brown she cat with black spots all over and green eyes

Bramblefur: Brown tom with very spiky fur and amber eyes

Mistfur: Blueish-gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Clawpaw: very small gray tabby tom with large claws and green eyes

Shadepaw: Black she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes

Mosspaw: Light-gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Clovershine: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Nursing 3 kits):

Dapplekit: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowkit: Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Applekit: Caramel-colored tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Webfoot: Ancient gray tom with blueish-gray paws and blue eyes

Crashpelt: Brown tom with a ragged pelt and orange eyes

 **Scorchclan: (FULL)**

 **Leader:** Sharpstar: Large brown tom with green eyes and huge claws

 **Deputy:** Goosepelt: Brown Tom with white stomach, a black head and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Lightspirit: Pretty bright-gray she-cat with most of her face torn off and a single blue eye

 **Warriors:**

Skywing: Lean long legged tom with gray fur and copper colored eyes

(Apprentice: Spikepaw)

Whitedeer: Small,thin she cat with pale-gray fur and two different colored eyes

Silverwolf: Large silver tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Rosethorn: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oakfur: Dark ginger Tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Maplepelt: Cream she-cat with dark-brown stripes, light-brown flecks and blue eyes

Pineshade: Russet she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Birchclaw: Light gray tabby Tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Palmheart Light gray she-cat with light-brown stripes and golden eyes

Hollybush: Black tom with amber eyes

Jayfur: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw: Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyleaf: Light-gray tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Dovefeather: Light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Spikepaw: Light-brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Rockpaw: Light gray tom with black speckles and green eyes

Frostpaw: Very bright gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Thistlewhisker: Light-brown tabby she-cat with a single white leg and amber eyes


	4. LAST CALLS FOR OCS (FROSTCLAN)

**Allegiances:**

 **Stormclan: (FULL)**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Black tom with light gray patches, white spots and golden-amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Eagleflight: Huge light brown tom with a white chest, whites paws, white muzzle and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Dewleaf: Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Ryepool: Tiny ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tigershade: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Snaketooth: Brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Mudrush: Brown tom with a darker brown stripe on his back and green eyes.

Moonfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shadowfern: Black she cat with green eyes

(Apprentice): Nightpaw

Ravenwillow: Black she-cat with light gray patches and blue eyes

Emberbreeze: Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Boarpelt: Big brown tom with blue eyes and a thick pelt

Fishscale: Gray tom with blue eyes

Leopardspot: Tan tom with grayish shading, black spots and golden-amber eyes

Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafshade: brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Silverwhisker: Silver tom with black stripes, long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: White tom with green eyes.

Needlepaw: Dark-gray tom with with black stripes and amber eyes

Nightpaw: Black Tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Doveflight: white she-cat with amber eyes (Nursing 2 kits):

Lightningkit: Golden tom with amber eyes

 _ **Thunderkit: Large orange tom with darker orange stripes and golden eyes**_

 **Elders:**

Wolfclaw: Ancient brown tom with white paws and sharp claws

 **Frostclan: (ALMOST FULL)**

 **Leader:** Willowstar: Gray-blue she-cat with striking green eyes

(Apprentice): Cinderpaw

 **Deputy:** Stonejaw: Large light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Pinesong: Lean Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Littlepaw: Energetic ginger tabby she-cat with brownish-orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icepelt: White she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Specklesplash: Beautiful golden she-cat with white speckles all over her pelt and face and amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Gentlepaw

Eelstrike: Black tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Ryepaw

Caveflower: Gray she-cat with patches of bright ginger dotted throughout

Sagewish: White tom with blue eyes and a black spot on his eye

Swanfeather: Whitish-gray she-cat with black spots on both eyes and green eyes  
Duckfeather: Golden tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ryepaw: Light-brown she-cat with black front paws and green eyes.

Cinderpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Gentlepaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with many, many brown spots and amber eyes

 **Terraclan:** **(FULL)**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar: Bright-brown tom with black stripes and amber yes

 **Deputy:** Nightstorm: Black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes. (not a reference or anything)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Finchtail: Very young tom with tan fur, black speckles and stripes and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ravensky: Void-black tom with amber eyes

Emeraldeyes: Beautiful tuxedo she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Strikeclaw: Golden tom with large claws and amber eyes

Flamecloud: Bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Whispersong: Mute she-cat with silver fur, gray stripes and green eyes

Leopardspot: Very lean she-cat with beige fur, brown spots and green eyes

Echoheart: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oceantide: Gray-blue tom with darker tail and blue eyes

Diamondclaw: White she-cat with very large claws and blue eyes

Ruffletail: Brown she cat with VERY bushy tail and amber eyes

Squirrelfoot: Ginger tom with tiny feet and green eyes

Jadeclaw: White tom with very large claws and green eyes

Swiftstone: White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes

Poppypelt: Brown she cat with black spots all over and green eyes

Bramblefur: Brown tom with very spiky fur and amber eyes

Mistfur: Blueish-gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Clawpaw: very small gray tabby tom with large claws and green eyes

Shadepaw: Black she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes

Mosspaw: Light-gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Clovershine: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Nursing 3 kits):

Dapplekit: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowkit: Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Applekit: Caramel-colored tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Webfoot: Ancient gray tom with blueish-gray paws and blue eyes

Crashpelt: Brown tom with a ragged pelt and orange eyes

 **Scorchclan: (FULL)**

 **Leader:** Sharpstar: Large brown tom with green eyes and huge claws

 **Deputy:** Goosepelt: Brown Tom with white stomach, a black head and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Lightspirit: Pretty bright-gray she-cat with most of her face torn off and a single blue eye

Midnightflare: feeble jet-black she-catw ith vivid green eyes and an especially long tail

 **Warriors:**

Skywing: Lean long legged tom with gray fur and copper colored eyes

(Apprentice: Spikepaw)

Whitedeer: Small,thin she cat with pale-gray fur and two different colored eyes

Silverwolf: Large silver tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Rosethorn: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oakfur: Dark ginger Tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Maplepelt: Cream she-cat with dark-brown stripes, light-brown flecks and blue eyes

Pineshade: Russet she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Birchclaw: Light gray tabby Tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Palmheart Light gray she-cat with light-brown stripes and golden eyes

Hollybush: Black tom with amber eyes

Jayfur: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw: Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyleaf: Light-gray tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Dovefeather: Light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Spikepaw: Light-brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Rockpaw: Light gray tom with black speckles and green eyes

Frostpaw: Very bright gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Thistlewhisker: Light-brown tabby she-cat with a single white leg and amber eyes 

**LAST CALL FOR CHARACTERS! PLEASE PUT THEM IN FROSTCLAN!**


	5. FINAL ALLEGIANCES

**Allegiances:** _ **FINAL**_

 **Stormclan: (FULL)**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Black tom with light gray patches, white spots and golden-amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Eagleflight: Huge light brown tom with a white chest, whites paws, white muzzle and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Dewleaf: Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Ryepool: Tiny ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tigershade: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Snaketooth: Brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Mudrush: Brown tom with a darker brown stripe on his back and green eyes.

Moonfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shadowfern: Black she cat with green eyes

(Apprentice): Nightpaw

Ravenwillow: Black she-cat with light gray patches and blue eyes

Emberbreeze: Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Boarpelt: Big brown tom with blue eyes and a thick pelt

Fishscale: Gray tom with blue eyes

Leopardspot: Tan tom with grayish shading, black spots and golden-amber eyes

Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafshade: brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Silverwhisker: Silver tom with black stripes, long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: White tom with green eyes.

Needlepaw: Dark-gray tom with with black stripes and amber eyes

Nightpaw: Black Tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Doveflight: white she-cat with amber eyes (Nursing 2 kits):

Lightningkit: Golden tom with amber eyes

 _ **Thunderkit: Large orange tom with darker orange stripes and golden eyes**_

 **Elders:**

Wolfclaw: Ancient brown tom with white paws and sharp claws

 **Frostclan: (FULL)**

 **Leader:** Willowstar: Gray-blue she-cat with striking green eyes

(Apprentice): Cinderpaw

 **Deputy:** Stonejaw: Large light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Pinesong: Lean Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Littlepaw: Energetic ginger tabby she-cat with brownish-orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icepelt: White she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Specklesplash: Beautiful golden she-cat with white speckles all over her pelt and face and amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Gentlepaw

Eelstrike: Black tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Ryepaw

Caveflower: Gray she-cat with patches of bright ginger dotted throughout

Sagewish: White tom with blue eyes and a black spot on his eye

Swanfeather: Whitish-gray she-cat with black spots on both eyes and green eyes  
Duckfeather: Golden tom with amber eyes

Hawkstripe: Brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

(Apprentice): Tansypaw

Starlingfur: Sleek black she-cat with white speckles and amber eyes

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Sparrowsong: Brown she-cat with darker brown spots, a white stomach and green eyes

Robinpelt: Brown she-cat with an orange-ish stomach and blue eyes

Bramblethorn: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ryepaw: Light-brown she-cat with black front paws and green eyes.

Cinderpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Gentlepaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with many, many brown spots and amber eyes

Tansypaw: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Terraclan:** **(FULL)**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar: Bright-brown tom with black stripes and amber yes

 **Deputy:** Nightstorm: Black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes. (not a reference or anything)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Finchtail: Very young tom with tan fur, black speckles and stripes and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ravensky: Void-black tom with amber eyes

Emeraldeyes: Beautiful tuxedo she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Strikeclaw: Golden tom with large claws and amber eyes

Flamecloud: Bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Whispersong: Mute she-cat with silver fur, gray stripes and green eyes

Leopardspot: Very lean she-cat with beige fur, brown spots and green eyes

Echoheart: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oceantide: Gray-blue tom with darker tail and blue eyes

Diamondclaw: White she-cat with very large claws and blue eyes

Ruffletail: Brown she cat with VERY bushy tail and amber eyes

Squirrelfoot: Ginger tom with tiny feet and green eyes

Jadeclaw: White tom with very large claws and green eyes

Swiftstone: White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes

Poppypelt: Brown she cat with black spots all over and green eyes

Bramblefur: Brown tom with very spiky fur and amber eyes

Mistfur: Blueish-gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Clawpaw: very small gray tabby tom with large claws and green eyes

Shadepaw: Black she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes

Mosspaw: Light-gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Clovershine: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Nursing 3 kits):

Dapplekit: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowkit: Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Applekit: Caramel-colored tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Webfoot: Ancient gray tom with blueish-gray paws and blue eyes

Crashpelt: Brown tom with a ragged pelt and orange eyes

 **Scorchclan: (FULL)**

 **Leader:** Sharpstar: Large brown tom with green eyes and huge claws

 **Deputy:** Goosepelt: Brown Tom with white stomach, a black head and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Lightspirit: Pretty bright-gray she-cat with most of her face torn off and a single blue eye

Midnightflare: feeble jet-black she-catw ith vivid green eyes and an especially long tail

 **Warriors:**

Skywing: Lean long legged tom with gray fur and copper colored eyes

(Apprentice: Spikepaw)

Whitedeer: Small,thin she cat with pale-gray fur and two different colored eyes

Silverwolf: Large silver tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Rosethorn: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oakfur: Dark ginger Tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Maplepelt: Cream she-cat with dark-brown stripes, light-brown flecks and blue eyes

Pineshade: Russet she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Birchclaw: Light gray tabby Tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Palmheart Light gray she-cat with light-brown stripes and golden eyes

Hollybush: Black tom with amber eyes

Jayfur: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw: Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyleaf: Light-gray tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Dovefeather: Light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Spikepaw: Light-brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Rockpaw: Light gray tom with black speckles and green eyes

Frostpaw: Very bright gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Thistlewhisker: Light-brown tabby she-cat with a single white leg and amber eyes

 **Thank you all so much for this! Now I can start a project that has been in my mind for years now. I hope to see you in Storm of Blood Book 1: Cruel Season**


End file.
